Universal key
by Skovko
Summary: Pamela has tried for long to tell people how Andrade is harassing her but everyone's brushed it aside, thinking she's just upset over casual flirting. Drew has seen first hand what's going on and has signed himself to be her personal protector.


"Relax," Drew smiled as he held her face in his hands. "Breathe, Pamela. I'm here."  
"But..." She started.  
"He's not gonna get to you. You're in your private locker room and I checked twice already. The door is locked. And I'm staying here while you shower and then I'm gonna take you back to the hotel," he said.

He took in the dark brown haired beauty with her soulful hazel eyes that seemed so haunted these days. One man haunted her. Andrade. She had tried to speak up, tried asking people for help from the beginning, but everyone had brushed it aside as casual flirting. Even Drew had to admit he hadn't believed her at first and he would forever blame himself for that. Not anymore though.

He had walked in on Andrade being rough with her in a hallway a week ago, blocking her path by pinning her to the wall. Since then Drew had hardly left her side. He was there every morning by her hotel door first thing, he stayed close to her all day long, and he walked her back to her hotel room every night. They didn't spend the nights together no matter how much he wanted to. He felt he would be overstepping the lines if he asked to stay. He didn't want her to see him as another asshole trying to make a pass at her.

"Take a shower. I'll be here waiting," he said.  
"Promise not to leave?" She asked.  
"I promise. Just like every other night this last week," he answered.

He gave her a reassuring smile while tugging a strand of hair behind her ears. He eyed her full, pink lips, once again feeling the need to taste them. He didn't do it though. Instead he stepped away from her, sat down on the bench and grabbed the book from his own bag.

It was hard to concentrate on the words in the book when he knew she was undressing on the other side of the wall. The shower started and he stared at the white wall. He could stand up, take a few steps and peek around the wall and he would see her in all her naked glory.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

He rubbed a hand over his hard dick. Just the thought of her naked made him hard. Knowing she would be for at least ten minutes, he put the book down and walked to the small bathroom in the locker room. Plenty of time to take care of himself and she never had to know.

He was quick as always. It only took two minutes to take care of business, hissing through gritted teeth as he came in his own hand. He turned on the faucet and quickly cleaned himself before pulling his jeans back up. Just as he pulled up the zipper, he heard shouting from the locker room.

"No! Stop! Drew!" She screamed.

He tore the door open with such force that it almost fell off the hinges. He sprinted to the shower where he found her fighting on the floor with Andrade. A scream left Andrade's mouth as he was lifted straight off her body and thrown into the wall on the other side.

"You little piece of shit!" Drew bellowed. "How the fuck did you even get in here?"

Andrade held something in his hand and Drew grabbed it. The silver key he was now holding almost seemed to mock him.

"A universal key? You motherfucker! You stole a universal key to get in here? I'm gonna kill you!" He roared in anger.

He threw a punch at Andrade and he would have thrown many more if it hadn't been for a hand landing on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Pamela in tears, sitting on her knees still naked, trying to stop him from making a mistake.

"Drew," she spoke softly. "Please."  
"Shit!" He hissed.

He wrapped his arms around her and got both of them up from the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here? Why is everyone shouting?" Triple H's voice came from the door.

Drew quickly grabbed the towel and handed it to her. She wrapped it around her body before allowing Drew to wrap his arms around her again. He held her close as Triple H came walking in to figure out what was going on.

"What happened here?" He asked.  
"Nothing," Andrade wiped blood from the corner of his lip. "Just a misunderstanding."  
"Shut up before I hit you again!" Drew sneered.  
"Drew!" Triple H held up a hand. "Explain! Now!"

Drew handed Triple H the universal key and then pointed at Andrade.

"I know Pamela has tried for weeks to tell you about how he's been going after her and you haven't listened. You haven't believed her. Tonight he locked himself in here to assault her and he would have succeeded if I hadn't been here," he said.  
"Pamela?" Triple H looked at her.  
"It's true," she cried. "Drew saved me."  
"Get some guards in here!" Triple H shouted before looking at Andrade. "And you can start looking for a new job."

She was still shaken up when they finally made it back to the hotel. As always he followed her up to her room and waited for her to unlock the door.

"Thank you again," she said.  
"Don't mention it," he said.

She opened the door but didn't enter.

"Pamela," he stroked her cheek. "Are you alright?"  
"I don't wanna be alone tonight," she answered. "Would it be too much to ask you to spend the night with me?"

It was all he had wanted for a while and yet it seemed so wrong.

"I'd love to but before you let me in, I gotta be honest with you," he said. "I got feelings for you and I have for a while. I didn't wanna tell you with everything with Andrade going on. I won't make a move on you unless you ask me to but I feel it's the right thing to at least let you know."

She nodded for a second, taking in the information.

"I got feelings too," she said. "I'm not ready for anything yet but I'd still like for you to spend the night. I won't lead you on."  
"Then I'd love to stay. And maybe I can take you out on a date one of these days?" He asked.  
"I'd love to," she smiled.


End file.
